Tidak Bisa Melupakanmu
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: [OS] Sekuel:Cinta yang Mustahil / 'Ne, Sasuke-kun... Apa kau mudah melupakan nee-sanmu ini, hm' / 'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakanku, Hinata.' / "Jangan menghindar dariku lagi, Hinata." / "...Tidak bisakah kau melupakan status kita sekarang? Sehari saja kau melupakan status kita bahwa kita adalah sepupu." / "Sehari saja, biarkan hari ini kita melupakan status kita sejenak."


**Tidak Bisa Melupakanmu**

.  
Disclaimer (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**  
Pair: **SasuHina**  
Rated T  
Genre: Hurt/comfort, romance  
Warning: OOC! AU! Eyd, Typo, dan sebagainya ._.  
.

 **Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

 **Happy Reading**  
.

.  
 **Hinata POV**  
Sudah 1 tahun lebih sejak kami sama-sama menyatakan perasaan yang terlarang itu. Sampai saat ini aku terus berusaha untuk melupakannya, namun tampaknya hal yang kulakukan ini sepertinya sia-sia. Ketika aku bertemu kembali dengannya, rasanya hatiku terus berdegup kencang. Aku tahu ini salah, seharusnya aku secepatnya melupakan perasaan ini, tapi entah kenapa setiap aku hampir melupakannya, rasa tidak rela langsung menguasai diriku ini. Aku, sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa melupakannya.  
Apa dia sudah bisa melupakanku?  
Apa dia bisa melupakanku dengan mudahnya?  
Apa dia sudah menemukan pengganti ku?  
Tiga pertanyaan itu terus menerus menari di pikiranku setiap harinya.  
'Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau sudah melupakanku dan juga apa sekarang kau sudah memiliki kekasih lagi? Apa kau mudah melupakan nee-sanmu ini, hm?'

.  
 **Sasuke POV**  
Aku belum bisa melupakannya. Bukan belum, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Hinata. Sungguh! Andai kita bisa bersama, aku yakin kita berdua akan sangat berbahagia bukan?  
Hinata, satu tahun sudah berlalu dan sampai saat ini perasaan cintaku padamu tidak berkurang sama sekali. Aku, aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu ini tidak boleh. Aku tahu kita tidak sepantasnya saling mencintai seperti ini.  
Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengelaknya!  
Aku mencintaimu Hinata, sangat mencintaimu!  
Hinata eh?! Bahkan aku sampai melupakan statusmu yang sebenarnya lebih tua dariku. Seharusnya aku memanggilmu Hinata-nee kan? Tapi, aku tidak mau memanggilmu dengan panggilan seperti itu.  
Apa kau masih mencintaiku Hinata?  
Atau, apa kau berhasil melupakanku?  
Apa kau berhasil menemukan pengganti ku?  
Aku harap tidak. Aku harus memastikan perasaanmu padaku tidak berubah sama sekali.  
'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakanku, Hinata.'

.  
Hinata POV  
Hari ini aku bersama kaa-san dan kedua adikku akan datang mengunjungi mansion Uchiha. Tentu saja seperti biasa aku akan kembali bertemu dengan Sai-kun dan... Sasuke-kun.  
Kini kami sudah berada di depan mansionnya.

Krek..  
"Ah, Hikari-chan masuklah." sapa bibi Mikoto pada kami semua.  
"Ne, Hinata-chan. Semakin lama kau semakin cantik ya. Pasti sangat banyak yang menyukaimu." sapa bibi Mikoto juga, tidak lupa aku hanya menunjukkan seulas senyum tulus.  
"Ayo masuklah, Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun sudah menunggu kalian bertiga dari tadi."  
"Ha'i."

Normal POV  
"Ohayou Neji, Hanabi-chan, Hinata-nee." sapa Sai pada ketiganya.  
"Ohayou." sapa kami bertiga bersamaan.  
"Neji, ayo kita adu kekuatan benteng game kita." ajak Sai pada Neji seorang.  
"Hn."  
"Sai-nii, aku juga mau ikut." sahut Hanabi tiba-tiba.  
"Hanabi juga main? Ayo kita adu juga. Ayo ke kamarku." ajak Sai pada Neji dan Hanabi, sehingga menyisakan Hinata dan Sasuke berdua di ruangan itu.  
Blamm  
Hampir sepuluh menit mereka habiskan untuk bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.  
"A-ano, sepertinya aku akan menghampiri Hana-chan dan Neji-kun saja. Aku permisi dulu, Sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata tiba-tiba sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan menahannya.  
"Kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke datar.  
"Tidak, aku tidak menghindari-.."  
"Mau sampai kapan kau terus menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.  
"A-aku tidak-..."  
"Jangan menghindar dariku lagi, Hinata." ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk paksa tubuh Hinata.  
"S-sasuke-kun, lepaskan aku. Kita tidak boleh seperti ini." ujar Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.  
"Apa kau berhasil melupakanku Hinata? Apa kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan lagi padaku?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hinata bungkam.

"Kau belum bisa melupakanku kan? Aku juga, Hinata. Aku masih mencintaimu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu!"

"Hinata! Kau berusaha melupakanku?"  
"Iya.." jawab Hinata lirih.

"Perasaan ini salah Sasuke-kun, kita tidak boleh terus berada di lingkaran cinta yang salah. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, aku harus melupakanmu, dan kau juga harus melupakanku, Sasuke-kun." jawab Hinata semakin lirih, dan juga terlihat setetes air keluar dari pelupuk matanya.  
"Hinata, kau.. masih mencintaiku, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata Hinata lembut.  
"Hiks.. a-aku.."  
Grepp  
"Hinata.. aku mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau melupakan status kita sekarang? Sehari saja kau melupakan status kita bahwa kita adalah sepupu." Tanya Sasuke lirih namun tegas sambil mengusap helai rambut Hinata.

"Aku anggap jawabannya iya."  
"T-tapi Sasuke-kun, ki-.."  
Chu~  
"Sehari saja Hinata. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau juga menginginkannya kan?"  
"S-sasu.." Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat.  
"Hinata.."  
"Sehari saja, biarkan hari ini kita melupakan status kita sejenak." ujar Hinata sambil meraba wajah Sasuke pelan.  
"Hari ini kita menjadi sepasang kekasih."

.  
TBC or End?  
End aja kali ya?

Semua terserah pada minna-san sekalian...  
Makasih udah mau baca :D

Note: Ngetiknya di HP, gomen kalau acak-acakkan ^^

Mind to RnR? n.n


End file.
